


Eight Days of Luke drabble

by kattahj



Category: Eight Days of Luke - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, David, and dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Days of Luke drabble

"You can't make me go out like this," David said.

Luke finished putting on lipstick and rolled his eyes. "Anyone would think it's the first time you've worn a dress."

"It is!"

"Really? Then it's certainly about time!"

David grimaced, and watched Luke's surprisingly shapely legs in the mirror. "It's all right for you. You actually look like a girl in those clothes." And how any red-haired boy could look so good in a revealing pink dress was beyond him. "I look like a freak."

"You're beautiful," Luke said with a grin. "You should have seen Thor."


End file.
